


Crazy

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, idk what this is, just wrote this up quickly, post 17x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nugget Champ, Taters Tots, and Fish Stick Lover.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Crazy

For the next two weeks everything went on as normal. 

Nick walked into work that Monday morning and everything was again, normal. 

That was until they were at a crime scene and the muffled giggles from Ellie who stood behind him reached his ears. 

He turned with a raised eyebrow. "What is so funny?"

She tried talking but only more laughter came from her. His heart did a little thing just like it always did when hearing her laugh, but a spark of annoyance set in. He didn't like being laughed at when he had no idea why. 

"What?!" 

Ellie lifted her finger pointing at his jacket. "Your-" she cut off with another giggle. "Your jacket."

At that moment Jimmy came in, stopping short. "Uh.."

"What the hell is-" Nick huffed in annoyance, practically tearing off his jacket and turning it around. His mouth fell open slightly once he saw the back of it. How the hell hadn't he noticed?

Painted across the back were the words _Nugget Champ_.

"MCGEE!"

Ellie's laughter grew louder and was now mixed with Jimmy's but Nick could still hear McGee's own laugh drift down the stairs. 

His eye twitched.

"Nice jacket." Gibbs said as he came in with a barely there eyebrow raise. "Get that sorted out before the next case, _Champ_."

"Yeah, _Nugget_." Ellie teased walking by him to head into the kitchen. 

"Oh you're gonna get it." Nick mumbled to her, he'd get McGee back when he wasn't expecting it- but Ellie would get a taste of her own medicine for laughing and not telling him when he _knows_ she saw it earlier. 

Ellie only gave him a wink with a small grin. 

* * *

Three days later he leaned back in his chair with his feet thrown up on his desk as Ellie came in with McGee. Both were too into the conversation to notice until they reached the desks.

Ellie's jaw dropped at the sight of her desk, while McGee let out a loud laugh, amusement covering his face.

"Nick!" Her head whipped around to glare at him. "Are you kidding me?"

He shrugged with a grin. "Payback for laughing at my jacket and for not telling me earlier in the garage."

Ellie groaned loudly, dropping her bag onto the floor. 

Covering every inch of her desk were notecard sized pieces of colored paper, every one with _Tater Tots_ written on them. 

"Even on my computer?!"

Nick threw his head back and laughed.

"Looks like it'll have to wait _Tater Tots_ , we got work to do." Gibbs said with a small smirk as he came strolling in.

Ellie let out a small noise that sounded like a cross between a whimper and whine as she grabbed her bag back off the floor. 

Nick grinned as he walked beside her, she reached over and smacked his arm.

Ahead of them McGee snickered.

He turned his head and met Ellie's eyes.

They both smirked, their hands connecting for a quick second with just enough time for his thumb to brush along the back of her hand. 

* * *

A week later they peeked around the corner from the stairs, waiting with matching grins as McGee walked to his desk. 

They didn't have to wait long as the second he turned his computer on, a loud robotic voice saying _Fish Stick Lover_ came blasting from the speakers on repeat just loud enough for them to hear it. Along with that, a flashing screen displaying the same words kept playing across his computer. 

Trying to not laugh too loudly, Ellie pulled out her phone clicking on an app to open the view of the camera she had placed on her desk to capture McGee's reaction. 

McGee's face was red in embarrassment with every eye on the floor practically on him, he scrambled around trying to turn it off. After none of the keys he pressed stopped it, he bent over and yanked the plug out for the computer.

But it still kept going. 

"Agent McGee!" Vance called down from the stairs.

Ellie shoved her face in Nick's jacket to muffle her laughter, her body shaking from the force of it while he covered his mouth to quiet his own.

"I'm trying Director!" McGee said in frustration, face flushed in annoyance now also. 

"Having fun?"

Ellie jumped up and spun around quickly with a squeak, Nick following the action but with a cringe. 

Gibbs stood with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes.

"We were just-" Nick began trying to explain.

"Just uh- hangin' out." Ellie said with a nervous strained laugh, cringing at her own horrible cover up.

Nick turned his head and gave her a 'what the hell was that?' look making her grimace.

Gibbs eyed them for a bit before rolling his eyes. "Quit using McGee and flirt in your weird way on your own time." 

With wide eyes they both started trying to sputter out excuses and denials but Gibbs only began walking away with a shake of his head. "Fix his computer!"

Ellie fumbled with her phone, pressing on the screen cutting off the noise and effects from the computer.

Nick cleared his throat. "So uh-"

"Gibbs must have had too much coffee today!" She quickly said.

"R-Right..too much coffee."

"I mean it's only logical seeing as how he's completely wrong-"

Nick nodded. "Yeah..yeah, completely wrong."

Biting her lip, Ellie's eyes met his own. 

Slowly a smile formed on his lips as their eye contact didn't end. One growing on her own face, her cheeks a slight pink.

Nick reached up and softly tucked some of her hair behind her ear, his thumb running along her cheek gently. "So we agree Gibbs is just crazy?"

Ellie let out a shaky breath, the palm of her hands resting on his chest. "Yeah, so crazy."

Anything and everything around them seemed to disappear as they kept staring into each others eyes. Air between them became thick when slowly they both leaned in as if there was a magnetic force between them.

When their lips finally met, they could both feel it. That spark, the electric feeling rushing through their veins, their hearts racing. 

Maybe they were the crazy ones after all. 


End file.
